Plants Vs. Zombies: Third Wave
Plants Vs. Zombies: Third Wave (Often abbreviated as PvZ:TW) is a DLC pack for the original Plants vs. Zombies. In this DLC pack, there are new Plants, Zombies, Areas, and more. Plot The Zombies are back! And this time, they got new tricks and schemes! But, alongside 15 new plants and 3 new Areas, you can take the Zombies down once and for all! Wait, do I smell bacon in the Microwave? Areas Rain Main Article: Rain (PvZ: TW) Rain is the game's night version of Roof, where it's constantly pouring rain. It is the sixth stage that the player will meet, and the first stage in the DLC pack. Just like Roof, it takes place on top of the player's house and consists of a 5x5 sloped side and a 4x5 straight side. Because of the slopped Tiles, plants like Peashooters and Starfuits won't work too well because of their projectiles being blocked by the ground. There are no Lawn Mowers to protect the lanes unless you buy the roof cleaners. Since this level takes place during the night, Mushrooms and other Night Plants can be used in this stage. Pots will need to be placed for the plants, like in Roof, but there's a catch. The downpour going on will slide the Pots, as well as the plants off of the roof. The pots fall every 10 seconds, starting from the top-left pot. Because of the Rain, Torchwoods are turned into Stumplugs. Garage Main Article: Garage (PvZ: TW) Garage is the seventh stage that the player will meet, and the second stage in the DLC pack. It takes place in the Player's Garage. The Garage is similar to the Day and Night levels, except that the player has to place down pots in order for the plants to be placed. This is a Daytime Level, despite taking place in a room, meaning no Mushrooms will be awake unless you use the Coffee Bean. Lawnmowers make a return in this stage, but there are only three of them that are randomly set in the stage. None of Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies can be used to increase the number of Lawnmowers. Gravestones can appear in this stage, despite it being daytime. Catapult Plants can't be used, due to the Garage's Roof being low. Water Plants, Tall-nuts, and Cob Cannons cannot be used because there is no water, the rooftop is too narrow for the Tall-Nut to fit, and Cob Cannons will shoot the roof respectively. Squash can't jump as high as they can, so they have a shorter range, which can make Squash miss the Zombies. Cacti can't use their mechanic of rising higher to shoot airborne Zombies (Not like there is any in this stage), Threepeaters can only shoot their bottom two peas because of the Roof, and The Doom-shroom's explosion can only reach a 5x3 space instead of the normal 7x5/7x6. Dandelion Bombs can't be used due to the low roof and how high they fly, and Column-Shrooms can only shoot it's middle and bottom two spores. Basement Main Article: Basement (PvZ: TW) Basement is the game's night version of Garage. It is the eighth and final stage that the player will meet, and the third and final stage in the DLC pack. It takes place in the Player's Basement, unlike the Garage taking place in the, well, Garage. Just like Garage, a good amount of plants, mainly the Catapult Plants, Water Plants, Tall-Nuts, Cob Cannons, Squash, Cacti, Threepeaters, Doom-shrooms, Dandelion Bombs, and Column-Shrooms either can't be used or are limited with their abilities due to the low roof of the house. The player also has to place down pots and there are only three lawnmowers as well, set at random spots. Since the Basement is nice and dark, Mushroom Plants can be used in this stage. Due to how dark the Basement is, you have a limited range of seeing, similar to the Fog levels. There is a light in the middle of the stage, which can flicker every once in a while, causing the Fog in the basement to go away for a little bit, but can make your Mushroom Plants fall asleep due to the light. Alongside with Gravestones, Zombies can randomly dig out of the ground in the Basement. New Features/Mechanics Alongside all of the old Mechanics from PvZ 1, there are a few new mechanics that are added. Fan The Fan is an item that can blow all Zombies away that are currently on the screen, eliminating them from the level. This item can be bought in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 500 coins. The fan cannot blow away Screen Door Zombies, Zombonis, Football Zombies, Catapult Zombies, Gargantuatars, and Giga-Gargantutars. Bacon Bacon is an item found already in Plants Vs. Zombies, but instead of just feeding Crazy Dave, it actually can be bought, and with use. You can place down the Bacon on an available tile on the stage to lure the Zombies from walking to your home, and instead to the Bacon where they will eat it for a while until it disappears, where they will go back and head your home once more. Bacon can Absorb 2500 DPS before disappearing, with appearance changing at 1250 DPS. The Bacon will now look partly eaten when it's appearance changes. Bacon can be bought at the same price of 500 coins. Zen Garden Plants The Zen Garden Plants can now be used in the Adventure Mode if they are fully grown. They are free of cost to use and can be reusable unless they get eaten by a Zombie. If they get partly eaten by a Zombie, then the Plant will grow smaller, and the Player will have to regrow it back to full size in order to use it again. The way you can tell the difference from the Normal Plants from the Zen Garden Plants is with a Green Pot that they will be glued to. Because they have their own pot, they can be used without one on the Levels that require Pots. Adventure Three/Fixed Adventure There is now a Third Adventure Mode that lets you choose your plants during the first level, but you have to keep using those plants until a Level X-1 or X-6 level where you can switch three to six out of the six to nine seed slots during the beginning of the level. The plants that you can change are randomized, so you may or may not be able to switch a plant you'd like to switch. Rakes, Fans, Bacon, Zen Garden Plants, Explode-o-Nuts, Wall-nut First Aid, Maletts, Lawnmowers, Pool Cleaners, and Roof Cleaners cannot be used during this mode. Minigames (TBA) There are five new Minigames that come in this DLC pack, three of which appear in the fifth level of the three new stages in the game. Minigame 1 (TBA) Minigame 2 (TBA) Minigame 3 (TBA) Minigame 4 (TBA) Minigame 5 (TBA) List of New Plants (TBA) There are 15 new Plants in the game, raising the total amount of plants to 64. This is a list of them. *Stumplug (Unlocked at 5-10) *Banana-Pult (Unlocked at 6-2) *Sundew (Unlocked at 6-4) *Borage (Unlocked at 6-6) *Dandelion Bomb (Unlocked at 6-8) *Water Bucket (Unlocked at 6-10) *Sugar Pea (Unlocked at 7-2) *Column-Shroom (Unlocked at 7-4) *(TBA) (Unlocked at 7-6) *(TBA) (Unlocked at 7-8) *(TBA) (Unlocked at 7-10) *(TBA) (Unlocked at 8-2) *(TBA) (Unlocked at 8-4) *(TBA) (Unlocked at 8-6) *(TBA) (Unlocked at 8-8) List of New Zombies (TBA) There are 10 new Zombies in the game, appearing in the 3 new worlds the game has. *Umbrella Zombie (First appears in 6-1) *Helicopter Zombie (First appears in 6-4) *Clown Zombie (First appears in 6-7) *Mowing Zombie (First appears in 7-1) *Legless Zombie (First appears in 7-4) *(TBA) *(TBA) *(TBA) *(TBA) *Golden Zomboss (Appears in 8-10) Gallery (TBA) Trivia (TBA) Category:Plants Vs. Zombies: Third Wave Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Created by CrazyMew37